


"You're Drunk"

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is old fic from 2008. Written for the 5th Round of The One Hour Pr0nz Challenge: ONE HOUR RYO BOAO CHALLENGE Version. Or something like that. Fic is based on Ryo's BOAO photoshoot from January 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Drunk"

When Ohkura called Ryo late-ish on a Tuesday night, Ryo found it a _little_ out-of-the blue, but he was awake anyway and he never minded calls from Ohkura. 

"Ryo-chaaan..." He could _hear_ Ohkura's smile over the phone and couldn't help smiling back. Ohkura had probably had a few drinks. 

"Yes? Tacchon?"

"What are you doing?"

Ryo took a drag of his cigarette. "Working on a song. Why?"

"Do you have beer?" was the blunt reply.

Ryo chuckled. "What kind of question is that? I thought you knew me?"

Ohkura laughed. "Okay, then. I'll be right over, ne?" The line went silent.

Ryo pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment before dropping it besides him on the sofa. _That was abrupt,_ he thought. He strummed a chord and continued working on his song from where he had left off when the phone rang; he hadn't known Ohkura was in town. Only a few minutes had passed when he heard a sharp knock on his door.

He shook his head, small smile playing at his lips, as he stood, and placed his guitar in the stand next to the sofa. Ohkura was surprising. He grabbed his bottle from the coffee table and made his way to the door, not bothering to pull on a shirt: it was Ohkura. He probably just wanted to hang out, drink more beer and watch some of the latest season of _24_. Or more of _Grey's Anatomy_ , which Ryo would _never_ admit to liking, thank you very much. 

When he opened the door, though, he cocked an eyebrow at an obviously drunk Ohkura, who was leaning against the door-frame, over-night bag strapped across his shoulders and stuffing a half-empty bottle of vodka in his jacket pocket. 

"Hey," he says, with a crooked grin as he looked up from his task. "What's up?"

Ryo steped back and gestureed him inside. Ohkura already had his shoes off and in his hand, Ryo noticed as he dropped them by the door. Ohkura started to remove his bag and jacket -- careful to take out the bottle he just so carefully shoved in his pocket -- and attempted to saunter over to the couch, but stumbled over his own feet in the process. _Ohkura is clumsy_ , Ryo thought as he closed the door and started to follow Ohkura. Ohkura plucked Ryo's beer out of his hand as he lowered it from his lips, though, and placed it alongside the vodka bottle on top of the coffee table before Ryo could protest too much. 

"Hey!" was all Ryo managed to say before Ohkura had grabbed him by the shoulders and Ryo found himself looking up at Ohkura, who was looking down on Ryo with a smouldering look on his face. "Horny" and "desiring" also crossed Ryo's mind very very briefly, but Ohkura kissed him then and Ryo forgot all about interpreting the look on Ohkura's face. Ryo could taste vodka (obviously), cigarettes and, oddly, strawberries, on Ohkura's tongue, which swiped across Ryo's own and Ryo found himself making a small noise -- of _protest_ he told himself -- into Ohkura's mouth as Ohkura nimbly spun them around to fall on Ryo's couch. 

"You're _heavy_ ," Ryo said, half-heartedly shoving at Ohkura's shoulder and turning his head. 

"You're _hot_ ," Ohkura mumbled against Ryo's jaw, his left hand curling down Ryo's chest, nails beginning to scrape beneath Ryo's nipple, which caused Ryo to gasp. 

"You could have warned me," Ryo forced from his clenched teeth. 

Ohkura bit Ryo's neck and kissed a trail to his mouth, tongue sliding over lip, and breathed into Ryo's mouth. "What? That you were hot? Thought you knew." And he bit Ryo's lower lip. 

And Ryo liked it. His hips pressed up into Ohkura's _on their own_. Ohkura smirked against Ryo's surprised face. 

"Like that?" he whispered. 

Ryo blushed. "Shut the fuck up," he spat with little venom, but didn't try to make Ohkura move off of him. Ohkura smiled and ran his fingers down from Ryo's shoulder over his bicep. 

"I didn't notice these until today," he said, kissing Ryo again and then moving his hand to Ryo's hip, tracing the sharp lines with his index finger. 

At this moment, Ryo could only think _Lower. Lower. Lower!_ but Ohkura only trailed his fingers languidly across his hipbone, swirling up to his naval and then back down to his other hipbone, carefully keeping his own hips away from Ryo's. Ryo watched Ohkura watching his own hand and his breath caught in his throat when Ohkura suddenly looked back up at him, eyes hooded and lips parted as his tongue slipped out and ran across his full bottom lip, making it glisten. 

The only thought that managed to pass through Ryo's mind was _Hot..._ before Ohkura's mouth was on his once again and Ohkura's hand was palming his now-hard cock over his boxers. Ohkura moaned into Ryo's mouth. 

"Why did you answer the door in just these? _Fuck_ , Ryo." 

Ryo shoved his hips up to meet Ohkura's hand, wanting more. 

"What do you mean?" he managed. "It's _you_...why would I get dressed for you?...thought we were..." he groaned when Ohkura grabbed him and stroked once -- hard -- through his boxers, "... _just_ going to...watch tv. Drink." Ryo moaned loudly, uncontrollably when Ohkura finally slipped his hand inside Ryo's pants, trying to shove them down with his hand as he gripped Ryo's cock. 

It wasn't quite working for Ohkura, this situation. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it over the back of the sofa and muttering something about it being hot as his hands moved to his belt, which he fumbled with way too long, making Ryo impatient. 

"For fuck's sake, Tacchon, can't you undress yourself?" he spat, sitting up and pulling off Ohkura's belt with one swift motion, unbuttoning his pants in the process. 

Ohkura smiled at him placidly. "Good job, Ryo-chan," he said, pressing Ryo's hand to his crotch and making a small "Mmm" noise in his throat, tilting his head back slightly. Ryo watched, fascinated by the line of Ohkura's jaw to his throat to his collarbone and down to his chest, rising up and down in time to the rhythm of Ryo's hand. 

Suddenly Ohkura slipped off of the sofa, down between Ryo's legs, tangling his fingers into the bottom of Ryo's boxers and yanking them down. Ryo's eyes widened and for one wild moment. There was a moment of sparkling clarity bringing him back to some sort of coherency where he was wondering just _why_ he was sitting naked, half-drunk and sprawl-legged on his sofa with Ohkura, one of his best friends -- who was _totally_ drunk -- kneeling between his knees and _oh OH_ and now Ohkura's mouth was wrapped around his cock and Ryo couldn't stop a ragged, moaning sigh from escaping his wet lips any more than he could stop his hips from shifting up slightly and pushing into Ohkura's mouth. Ohkura's moan mirrored his own as Ryo found his hips shoved harshly down into the cushion. 

"Don't move," Ohkura mumbled, holding Ryo firmly in place and tilting his head as his lips closed just at the tip and Ryo tried to bite back a whimper. Unsucessfully. Ohkura smirked as he pulled back slightly and ran his tongue down and then slowly slowly back up the underside of Ryo's cock. Ryo couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. He watched, feeling more and more helpless, as Ohkura sucked him off. 

"Like that?" he said after a few minutes, looking up at Ryo expectantly, running his tongue over his lower lip. Ryo could hardly breathe, his breath coming in sharp gasps, eyes almost closed.

"You're drunk," was the only think Ryo could manage and he blinked, wondering why that particular statement was what came out, instead of "Fuck yes, don't stop, _never_ stop, why wouldn't I love it, goddammit put your mouth back _now_." 

Ohkura just blinked back at him, a lingering pause. Ryo could see his chest rising and falling rapidly, his brown hair falling over his eyes and curling around his cheeks as his thoughts struggled to make sense of Ryo's train of thought. 

"Just. Stop talking, Ryo. You're fucking it all up," he finally managed, lip curling on one side for a split second before crawling on top of Ryo. "I'm going to fuck you now, okay?"

Ryo started to open his mouth but Ohkura, even drunk, was quite quick. His hand was over Ryo's mouth before Ryo could protest. 

"I said shut up. Shhh. Just...Shhhh. Shhhhhh, Ryo," he slurred a bit, pressing his index finger over Ryo's lips. Ryo blinked, entranced by Ohkura's stare. He couldn't look away. Ohkura was really, really hot, he thought. And, just then, Ohkura grinned his really disarming Ohkura-grin for a split second before the I-Want-You-Now look was back, and Ryo's heart began beating irrationally hard having Ohkura look at him like he wanted to devour him whole. He had to admit that, even though he hadn't _really truly_ thought about it before (well, nothing he'd ever mention ever to anyone), but right at this moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to be right where he was. 

He found himself nodding 'yes' under Ohkura's hand instead and canting his hips up a little into Ohkura's and Ohkura shivered above him before reaching over to his jacket pocket. Ryo watched as Ohkura prepared himself, blinking when Ohkura glanced up to meet his eyes. 

"Ready?" he whispered, and again, Ryo could only nod.

 

When Ohkura entered him, swift, sharp and _hard_ , Ryo made a high-pitched moan. After taking two deep breaths, he opened his eyes to look at Ohkura, wondering why the other boy wasn't moving at all. He found Ohkura looking down at him, an amused expression on his face as he looked down at Ryo. 

"What." Ryo scowled.

Ohkura shook his head once. "Nothing," he sighed, looking pleased. "That was cute."

Ryo almost started to kind of try to wiggle out from beneath Ohkura. It was a really lame attempt because he honestly didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted Ohkura to _fucking move now_.

"Fuck you," he said without conviction, panting slightly. 

"Maybe next time," Ohkura returned and shoved his hips forward. Ryo's head pushed back into the cushion and he arched into Ohkura, his leg coming up and wrapping around Ohkura's thighs, pulling him closer as they slipped into a rhythm. Ryo gripped Ohkura's hips in his fingers tightly, pressing and pulling. He found that the harder he dug his nails into Ohkura's hipbones, the more he could see Ohkura's control slip away. 

" _Harder_ ," he gasped, Ohkura's hair tickling his cheek as he pressed his face into Ryo's neck. He could feel Ohkura's jagged breath hot on his collarbone, his teeth pressing down on his neck and tongue slipping out every once in a while over the bites he was leaving as he thrust roughly into Ryo. 

"Fuck, Ryo," Ohkura moaned. "You feel so good." He pulled back and looked down at Ryo, slowing his thrusts slightly. "Touch yourself." 

Ryo couldn't take his eyes off Ohkura as he sat up more, hair damp and hanging in slight curls in his dark eyes. "Do it. Touch yourself, Ryo." Ohkura's voice was rough, deep, and demanding, even though it was said quietly. Ryo didn't even think of being contrary. 

He wrapped his hand around himself, watching as Ohkura's eyes followed his movements, relishing the sound Ohkura made in the back of his throat when he stroked. Their breaths came in jagged counterpoint to each other, eyes not leaving the other's movements: Ryo's hand pulling himself off as Ohkura shoved his hips harder and harder into Ryo. Ryo fought not to close his eyes and tilt his neck back into the sofa. He wanted to watch. He wanted to watch Ohkura as he fucked him. As much as Ohkura could fail in random sports and games they had to play on television, he was far from that awkward person right now. His hips were moving at a steady rhythm, interspersed with some rough and unexpected thrust or movement, added in by some internal instinct, like the way he played drums. And then Ohkura's head was thrown back, and Ryo was enthralled, watching the way he breathed and moved as the light shone on his damp skin, lips parted wantonly as his breath came in gasps and he was completely, utterly, unbearably, _gorgeous_. 

_Maybe,_ Ryo thought, _maybe I'm more drunk than I thought._ And that was the last coherent thought before he came with a loud, unmanly moan all over his hand and stomach. Ohkura's movements became more irratic, a low, steady keening noise issuing from his throat that ended in a whine as he came a few moments later. He tried to catch his breath unsuccessfully for a bit before collapsing awkwardly next to Ryo, and snuggling deep into the sofa and Ryo's side. 

After a long long span of time, Ryo felt the need to speak, even though he thought Ohkura might be asleep, if his deep, steady breathing were any indication. 

"The fuck, Ohkura," he said loudly, shoving his shoulder up into Ohkura's cheek. "What was that all about?" 

"Hmm," Ohkura didn't move. Didn't open his eyes. In fact, Ryo noted as he craned his neck to try to look at Ohkura's face, it seemed Ohkura was scowling at him. Ryo shoved his shoulder again. Three times rapidly, and Ohkura scowled more as his head was jostled roughly. 

"Wahhh, _what??_ " he pouted. 

"What was that all about, asshole?" Ryo demanded, but he lifted his hand to Ohkura's face and smoothed back the hair that had fallen in his eyes. 

"Mmm," Ohkura answered and pointed a tired finger at his jacket which was tossed on the coffee table. Ryo reached half-heartedly towards them. 

"Your jacket?" he said. 

"Un," Ohkura groaned, eyes still closed, and hand tucking under Ryo. Ryo sighed loudly and pulled the jacket over onto his stomach. 

"What now?" he asked, pushing the garment onto Ohkura's face. 

"Lazy," Ohkura mumbled. Ryo almost got offended until Ohkura said, "Inside pocket." 

Ryo reached his hand into the pocket where a handful of thick matte pages from a magazine were folded. 

"What the fuck is this," he murmured to himself as he pulled it out and flipped it open. And realised it was himself. The six pages of Boao -- that had just come out that day -- were marked with a card. He turned them over, cheeks flushing as he looked at the poses he'd been instructed to take, and felt kind of embarrassed. The pictures came out good, he realised that, but still. Having himself on display _like that_ made him blush. He swallowed hard. 

"Oh," he said in a small voice. 

"Mmm," Ohkura mumbled again, pressing his lips to Ryo's neck. "Hot." 

Ryo laughed softly, shaking his head. 

"This is why?" 

Ohkura shook his head and Ryo frowned. 

"Well?"

 

"Something like...it gave me a reason. Kinda. Sorta. Something." Ohkura whined, a small frustrated voice. "Ryo-chan is hot. I like Ryo-chan." And he buried his head further into Ryo's side. "Ryo-chan sucks."

"Tadayoshi sucks," Ryo laughed softly. "Go to sleep, you're just drunk." But he turned his face to Ohkura's head and buried his nose in his hair as he pulled his fingers through it again. He smiled as he felt Ohkura laugh softly and press slighly closer to him, his arm wrapped a bit tighter, lips brushing his neck before falling asleep.


End file.
